


Fall Back

by officialjonsnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, theres some sex in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialjonsnow/pseuds/officialjonsnow
Summary: Rey is just trying to catch some Z’s and having a hard time. You know what’s gonna make that hard time even harder? The naked supreme leader of the first order suddenly being there.- Requested by Anon “Do you write? I’ve seen you write! You said you write! Will you write me uhhhhhhhhhhh force smut reylo?”





	Fall Back

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, anon requested force smut out of nowhere... it’s actually been awhile since I’ve written so idk what they’re talking about. But here you go. I aim to please.

Rey had been staring at the ceiling above her bed for what felt like hours. There wasn’t anything wrong, not really. She’d had a normal day, but now she just... couldn’t stop her mind from zipping through her thoughts.

She sighed, pulling the blankets up and over her shoulders as she flipped over onto her. Rey was used to restless nights on Jakku, but having a real bed to sleep on usually lessened that dramatically. Her eyes flittered up to the high up, but small viewport. The light of a pair of binary stars was beaming through at her, only as bright as a small moon.

Rey’s mind wandered to Jakku, her old room, the tally’s she’d kept. How far had she gotten? How many days? The warmth of her room now was so much more comfortable than the sweltering of Jakku. So much more inviting, calming... slowly... she began to drift off.

The familiar tingle of Ben in the back of her mind hit much harder than it usually did. Rey let out a groan “I was just about to fall asleep” She snapped at him. Rey flipped herself over onto her other side to stare Ben down, ready to continue blaming him for her inability to get a good nights rest.

What she saw was Ben sitting on the couch across the room, naked, attempting to cover himself. His face was a bright red. “Uh, hold on. I’m sorry. Don’t- uh...”

“Were you...?” Rey averted her gaze and sat up in bed, fisting her hands in her sheets. She didn’t finish her question. That wasn’t something she needed to know or think about. His sexual urges- she let out a silent groan at herself. To stop her thoughts where they were. She didn’t need to go back down this rabbit hole. Ben was... her eyes drifted over to him for just a fleeting glance... he was attractive. She rolled her eyes at herself and stood up, pulling one of the sheets with her. “Cover yourself up if you’re going to be here.” She told him.

Ben just looked up at her with those big eyes. “You know I don’t control this.”

She nodded. “That’s why I stopped yelling.” Rey said calmly. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to sleep.”

Ben nodded and made a quiet sound of affirmation. He settled into the couch, pulling the sheet over himself and trying his best to make himself small.

Rey laid back down, closed her eyes, and tried her best to stop thinking about the naked man on her couch. The name man that betrayed her months ago. Who had threatened her life and the lives of her friends. The leader of one of the most feared organizations in the galaxy. The man who had broken her heart when she allowed herself to get caught up in the fantasy of his goodness. Her eyebrows pulled together. She was upset at herself, upset at Ben, just upset.

She could still feel him there. There had been maybe three or four times after Crait that this... bond of theirs had brought them together, it had never lasted longer than just a few minutes though.

Rey opened her eyes and was surrounded by what she recognized as Ben’s new quarters. The supreme leader’s quarters. Black walls, a magnificent viewport (though it was half hidden by curtains), strips of red lights around the walls and entryways. His bed was up on a platform, plush black and red pillows atop white blankets... the only bit of light in the entire room. The entire thing was much more luxurious than she could even imagine wanting.

The soft blankets wrinkled beneath her as she sat up in bed. “I’m not going to be able to sleep.” She stated.

Ben, who was still wrapped up in the sheet from Rey’s own bed, had picked himself up. “I’m Sorry.” He said. Rey caught his gaze and, for a moment, she wondered just what he had been apologizing for.

“Ben...”

The tall, pale figure made his way over to the curtained viewport. “I just want this bond to be gone.” He said.

Hearing Ben say that her Rey in a way she hadn’t been expecting. “I don’t.” She admitted.

Ben turned around, almost glaring at Rey. “Why not?” it was almost accusatory the way he blurted out. “You like seeing me?” Ben scoffed

“I don’t want to be alone.” Rey said, crawling to the edge of the large bed. “And, sure, maybe you can be insufferable sometimes, but-“ She stood up and started walking over to her equal. “I’d miss it if it were gone.” She’d miss him if he were gone. Rey stood less than an arms length away from Ben. Her mind flitted to the time in the cave, what she had felt, and more importantly what she felt from Ben.

“You should have come with me.” Ben said, lowering his voice.

Rey shook her head. “No. You know you were wrong.” She met Ben’s eyes and she saw truth in that. “And that doesn’t mean that I was right... we just... need to find something in the middle.” Her fingers twitched, she wanted to reach out to him again.

“How do we do that?” Ben asked, his own hand seemingly responding to Rey’s intention. He reached out and, rather than wait for Rey to join him, rested his hand on her arm.

“I’m not sure.” Rey whispered. She kept a hand close to her chest and rested the other on his shoulder.

Ben’s hand moved from Rey’s arm to grab the one on her chest. His thumb ran along the back, along the finger bones. “I want to be with you.” Ben stated, wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her in.

Rey leaned up and, before she knew what she was thinking, their lips met in a moment of such finality that she let it wash over her.

Ben let go of Rey’s hands in order to trail down her sides and hold her at the hips. Rey cast her own arms around Ben’s neck, pulling him in harder. Their lips parted after a moment, only to be reunited as Rey held Ben’s bottom lip between hers.

Somewhere in her mind, Rey noticed the sheet Ben had adorned fall to the ground. She let a hand slide to his chest and the other to just above his hip. They stopped to breath and Rey rested her forehead against Ben’s.

How had she never realized that she needed this? She needed him. Rey leaned back in, sealing their lips together and slipping her tongue into Ben’s mouth. Heat, from Ben. From the room, from somewhere in the galaxy filled Rey’s very soul. A warm, comforting feeling building in her chest as she pulled Ben deeper into the kiss.

Ben broke the kiss and lowered his head to Rey’s neck, mouthing at it, teething at her ever so gently. His teeth ran along the side of her neck and moved in, toward her throat. He placed gentle kiss there and further down along her collar bone. While he was doing this, he nudged her feet backward, stumbling for a minute before Rey realized he wanted to take this to the bed.

The pair clumsily made their way up the two stairs leading to Ben’s bed. Rey’s legs rested on the edge as Ben continued kissing along her collarbone and neck. His hands had begun to roam further down Rey’s body, stopping at the waistband of her sleep pants. He leaned back and met Rey’s gaze. “Is this what you want?” Rey asked after a second of staring and Ben taking a breath. She knew the answer, she could feel it through their bond. He was practically overcome with lust. It was turning her on so much, to feel just how much one person could want her.

“More than you know.” Ben said with a grin. Rey gave the taller man a smirk, he knew full well she could feel his lust and he still thought she was in the dark about this?

One of Rey’s hands shot forward, and ran along Ben’s thigh. The other hand travelled downward, along his abdomen. Her eyes glanced down at his cock, standing at full attention. Rey dropped, slowly, to her knees and met the member just a inch or two below her chin.

She glanced up at Ben, still able to feel just how much he wanted - no, needed - this. Rey grasped his cock with her left hand and licked a stripe along the length, eliciting a low moan from Ben. Rey ran her flat tongue around the tip of Ben’s cock, teasing, then finally bobbing down on the shaft. Her eyes flitted upward toward Ben’s face, totally awash in pleasure. She moaned around his cock before pulling back, then bobbing right back down. “Rey...” Ben groaned out her name.

His cock in the back of her throat, the taste of him overflowing in her mouth, the hand she suddenly felt on the back of her head. All of these things grasped Rey, pulling her further into the moment. She allowed herself to bob her head a few more times, once of twice with the help from Ben’s hand, then she pulled off of his cock with a pop. She gave the shaft a few pumps with her hand, but stood back up.

Rey’s lips met Ben’s again before she let herself fall back onto his bed. Ben followed her, knee between her legs. “You gonna do something about these pants?” Rey asked once their lips had parted. Ben pushed his knee harder against Rey’s pussy, giving her the chance to squirm against it. She let out a small moan at the pleasure.

Ben didn’t answer, he just ran his hands back down to the waistband, untied the laces on her pants, then stripped her down.

Rey ran her own hands up and under her shirt, getting rid of it. She grasped her own breasts, thumbs running across perked up nipples. She could feel herself getting wet at just how close Ben was. Rey was filled with a sudden desperation, she needed Ben to touch her, she needed release. “Ben... please.” She mumbled.

Ben crawled up Rey’s body, planting a gently kiss to her lips. He began to kiss down her body, the same trail of kisses he’d left on her neck earlier - just as gently, just as meaningful. His hands began to tease at the waistband of her underwear, but instead he ran his fingers along her clothed pussy. “Oh, you’re wet.” He stated. “I can feel how warm you are.” There was a light growl to his voice, that told Rey that he was barely able to stand it as well.

“I really want to tough you, Rey.” Ben said against her next. His breath tickled at Rey’s soft hairs. “I want to make you feel good.” he said, bringing his free hand up and grasping one of her breasts. His mouth pulled down, gently lapping at a nipple. His fingers - gently, so, so gently - pinched at the opposite nipple. Not enough to hurt, just enough for Rey to feel the pressure. To show her just how much he wanted all of her.

Rey let out a low moan, bucking her hips up against Ben’s hand. Ben give her nipple a few more kisses, before kissing just beneath that breast and focusing his attention on the other. She repeated his actions, only reversed. Lapping at the new nipple, pinching the other - just a bit harder than before. The fingers rubbing at her pussy moved up, teasing at the waistband again until he pulled them down.

Ben began making his way down Rey’s body again, kissing her stomach as gently as he’d kissed her neck. He made his way down and stopped at her pussy. Rey could feel his hot breath on her, she could practically feel his tongue. She let out a desperate moan and lifted her hips at him. “Please.” She groaned again. “Ben.” he obliged, pressing a kiss to Rey’s lower lips and separating them with his tongue. He licked a stripe from the bottom, at her entrance, to the top - stopping just at her clit.

Ben repeated that action, only meeting her clit at the very end for a few second.

“Ben! Please!” Rey groaned, bucking her hips up at him. Ben gave in, letting his tongue swirl around her clit and finally, rest on it for a second. He paid it the attention Rey deserved, flicking it with his tongue and sucking at the rest her. Ben placed a hand on Rey’s inner thigh, only to slowly move it in toward her entrance.

“Fuck.” Rey let out a groan. “Ben, I need you.” She groaned.

Ben’s index finger found it’s way toward her entrance, teasing in order to slick itself up. He plunged his finger inside, immediately crooking up in order to find Rey’s g-spot. He kept the pressure on her clit and began thrusting his finger in and out of Rey.

“Fuck, Ben. I’m so close.” She groaned. The pleasure was building up inside of her, his tongue and finger were driving her wild. Rey’s vision went white hot for a second before she met her released with a loud moan. “Fuck, oh, oh Ben.” She moaned, dropping her hips to the bed and resting.

Ben pulled his finger out and licked one more strip up Rey’s pussy for good measure. “Was that good?” He asked.

Rey nodded, out of breath.

Ben crawled up Rey’s body, pressing a kiss that tasted like herself to her lips. His cock was resting against her stomach. “I really want you, Rey.” He said, hand reaching down to grab himself.

“Fuck me, Ben.” Rey pleaded. Her pussy was heating back up, her juices flowing. She could see the lust in his eyes, feel the lust in his boy. She wanted him, needed him inside her.

Ben ran his fingers along Rey’s slit, meeting her sensitive clit again. Rey gave him a reflexive jump and small moan. “Please.” She moaned, her own hand traveling down to help guide Ben into her.

Ben slowly, slowly let his tip meet Rey’s entrance. He worked his way in until the tip was buried. He had to steady his breathing. “I want you so bad.” He groaned.

“You have me.” Rey assured Ben, letting go of his cock.

Ben pushed further in, Rey moaned at the feeling of Ben filling her up. She was still sensitive from her orgasm, making her clench down on Ben’s cock. She groaned.

Once Ben bottomed out, he pulled back out and thrust back in, with a bit more force than before. “Yes, Ben, fuck me.” Rey groaned, commanding him.

Ben let out a moan and steadied himself against the headboard. He began thrusting into Rey, moving just the way Rey needed. She leaned her himps up and caused Ben to hit just the right spot. “Oh... oh! Right their Ben!” Rey groaned, bringing a hand down to work at her clit.

“Oh fuck, oh Rey.” Ben moaned out her name again and again.

His cock reached deeper inside of her than anyone had before. Rey groaned and moved her hips in time with Ben’s.

Ben began to tighten his thrusts to harder, more shallow bursts. Rey could feel how close he was through the bond. He was just on the edge. “Ben, fuck me, oh” Rey let out, trying to egg him on. He gave Rey three more hard thrusts before freezing and spilling his load in her.

Rey felt herself fill up with his warmth. She looked up into Ben’s eyes, glazed over with pleasure and relief. He stayed inside of her as he laid down on top of her.

The pair laid in comfortable, breathy silence before Rey felt the weigh of Ben lift off of her. She opened her eyes only to find herself in her own room. No trace of Ben in her mind, no nothing.

She didn’t have any more trouble sleeping that night.


End file.
